Systems of various configurations are known to control access to a global computer network, such as the Internet. Typically, systems block access to predetermined content on the Internet, forward a user from the selected address to a new address on the Internet or present advertising or other information to the user before accessing the Internet.
Software which prevents access to predetermined web sites based upon a selected criteria is well known. The software may reside on the user's computer or elsewhere to detect requests for content from prohibited or restricted IP (Internet Protocol) addresses. Periodic updates of the software is required to keep the list of such IP addresses current. Once a prohibited request is noted, the software does not return the requested content, but instead returns an appropriate message. In this way, content on the Internet is blocked.
Modern browsers have the capability for a web site to redirect the browser to a new web site. This feature is useful when the name or IP address of a web site has changed. The user may have saved the former universal resource locator (URL) or its corresponding IP address into the user's browser. When the user attempts to return to the former URL, the desired content may no longer be located there and has moved to a different URL on the Internet. To redirect the user to the desired web page, the former web site can command the browser to point to the new URL where the web page currently resides. In this way, the user is able to browse the desired content at the new URL with only a small delay.
Although redirection of a web browser is useful in directing the user to the desired content, it has not been used to direct the user to content that is not sought by the user. It would be counterintuitive to redirect the user to undesired content. Even if redirection were performed to attempt to have the user view unwanted content, the user could change the URL and cause the browser to view another location on the Internet.
Even though most browsers support the ability to redirect a user to a different web site, some browsers do not support this capability. Notably, older browsers and less popular browsers may not support this capability. Additionally, some browsers allow disabling the ability to redirect a user to another web site. In order to provide content from a different web site regardless of the browser's capability or configuration, there is a need for a browser independent redirection which cannot be disabled.
Proprietary ISPs (Internet Service Providers), such as America Online.TM., CompuServe.TM. and Prodigy.TM., require subscribers of the ISP to access their service with proprietary access software. This software typically has the capability of presenting the subscriber with advertising or other potentially unwanted information. Additionally this software has the capability of browsing the Internet. However, once the user has used the proprietary access software to access the Internet, the user cannot be redirected to potentially unwanted content from the Internet. The proprietary access software can only present potentially unwanted or non-requested content before access to the Internet. In other words, once Internet browsing has begun, the subscriber may browse the Internet freely.
Although browsing the Internet freely may be desirable to users, directing the user to content not specifically requested by the user may be valued by advertisers. This may also be of benefit to the user since income to the ISP derived from the advertisers might help defray the costs of providing Internet access to the user. Over time, users may view this diversion from anticipated content as advantageous in reducing their costs for using the Internet.
In summary, it appears desirable to develop a system which: (1) redirects the browser to potentially unwanted content regardless of the capabilities or configuration of the browser, and (2) requires the user to view or interact with the potentially unwanted content before the user can freely interact with any other content on the Internet.